


-another promise

by RedPaladin465



Series: Twilight Walls: Rokunami Week 2020 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Light and Darkness, RokuNami Week (Kingdom Hearts), RokuNami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Shakespearean Sonnets, Sokai inspired, moodboard, oathkeeper, two sides inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPaladin465/pseuds/RedPaladin465
Summary: love doesn't change, even though we might not recognize each other.[moodboard re: Namine's promise & Shakespeare's Sonnet 116][Rokunami Week 2020 Day 2 - Shakespeare/Mythology]
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Twilight Walls: Rokunami Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903201
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	-another promise

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a post like this before, but I guess there's a first time for everything :) here's day 2 of Rokunami Week, yay!!
> 
> EDIT: okay, so I've thought about it and decided I wanted to explain this a little LOL. All graphics used for this board are in-game graphics between KH2 and 3; I really wanted to depict the different stages of Namine and Roxas' growth and relationships, from being Nobodies under Organization XIII's thumb to their promise of seeing each other again as part of Sora and Kairi, then to what happened to both of them in KH3. Roxas came back to join the fight against the real Organization, and while Namine was left in The Final World, she still pulled through for Sora and co. (and who could forget that iconic moment where Sora says Roxas missed her too? Ugh.). Finally, everything ties up to Namine's promise that she and Roxas will meet again :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts series

Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove.

O no, it is an ever-fixèd mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wand'ring bark,

Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.

Love’s not time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle’s compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

-Sonnet 116, William Shakespeare

-

_Roxas!_ _We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it’s you, and you may not know it’s me, but we will meet again, someday soon. I promise!_

-

_See? We meet again, like we promised._

_You said we’d meet again. But when we did, we might not recognize each other._

_I did, didn’t I._

_But I knew you._

_Hmmm. It’s strange._

_I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you._

_I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness._

_Yeah, but you and I didn’t. We got to meet our original selves._

_So…we can be together again!_

_Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together._


End file.
